COLD MURDER
by Sabaku no Karmi
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Recuerdos de Niñez" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


_**COLD MURDER**_

Un pequeño de 10 años iba caminando por los pasillos de la Orden Negra, buscando a su pequeña amiga, quien era su única compañía cuando no estaba en su recamara o siendo observado por el Director para registrar su porcentaje de compatibilidad con su "Innocence", o asi lo llamaban ellos.

Buscó por los pasillos cerca del comedor, su andante siempre serio, con un aura gélida que lo rodeaba, como si repeliera toda vida existente que quisiera acercárcele.

Aunque no era muy atento a su alrededor, sentía que algo andaba mal, ya que los pasillos estaban mas frios que de costumbre, y no había nadie corriendo de aquí a alla con pilas de papeles hasta por encima de la cabeza, ni siquiera el grito del director cuando no desea trabajar.

Comenzó a tener mas frío, su aliento se hizo visible en forma de vaho, entrecerró un poco los ojos, y los volvió a abrir ya que la luz parecía ser cada vez mas tenue, para luego de un parpadear , apagarse completamente.

El chico pelinegro, con una coleta alta recogida en una cinta, posó su mano en el mango de su katana, la cual llamaba Mugen, se puso en guardia, esperando el momento para atacar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino con indicios de atacarlo.

AHH! - se escuchó un grito femenino viniendo de la lejanía.

Lenalee! – exclamó el pequeño pelinegro corriendo en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

El chico seguía corriendo, pero no lograba divisar nada, aun no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, escuchó sollozos proviniendo del baño mas cercano, de inmediato corrió hacia allí y al llegar seguía escuchando una voz asustada sollozando.

Por favor alguien… - decía una pequeña niña.

El chico entro aun mas en el sanitario, el cual estaba en mas bajas temperaturas al parecer, ya que los espejos estaban cubiertos de vaho, y sus manos se sentían frías.

Kanda! No te acerques! – alarmó la muchacha con lagrimas en las mejillas.

Lenalee estaba acurrucada debajo del lavabo, y el chico al acercarce divisó en el espejo unas letras que no entendía..

Lenalee, vamos de una vez! – se agachó y le estiro del brazo para sacarla del sanitario. No sin antes volver a mirar lo escrito en el espejo..

"REDRUM"

El aun no sabia leer esas letras, asi que las memorizó para mostrárselas al director, a Tiedoll, y a Marie.

* * *

En la oficina del director todo estaba oscuro, Lenalee sujetaba fuertemente la manga del pequeño Kanda, mientras caminaban cuidadosamente por entre todo el desastre de papeleria.

salieron de alli sin encontrar ninguna pista de donde estaban los demás. Cuando escucharon golpes desde la planta mas baja, donde se encontraba la mujer llamada Hevlaska.

\- Vamos, de prisa! deben estar allá abajo. - decía el pelinegro mientras la pequeña Lena temblaba tanto de miedo como de frío.

bajaron lo mas pronto que pudieron, Kanda sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la rabia, la curiosidad mas el frio y el miedo le provocaba unas ganas intensas de desvainar a Mugen y pelear junto a ella de nuevo por fin. Tantas que no se percataba de como se sentia la pelinegra quien corria detrás de él.

Ese pequeño tenia un temperamento fugaz, fuerte, en su cabeza solo hay lugar para una cosa; Luchar.

Un poco antes de llegar, una vez mas el frío se colaba hasta sus huesos, chillidos mas agudos y escalofriantes que los de una puerta se oían tan fuerte como para hacer sangrar los oidos.

Quería ir, descubrir que clase de cosa hacia ese sonido, pero habia forzado a Lenalee a llegar hasta allí y estaba demasiado asustada como para entrar. pero tampoco podía dejarla allí sola, era aun mas peligroso dejarla sola que estirarla consigo hasta ese lugar.

\- Lenalee, debemos ir. - ella negaba con lagrimas en los ojos. - vamos Lenalee! Debemos ir! Debemos descubrir que hizo todo esto! - le ordenó seriamente sujetando la pequeña muñeca palida de la niña. - Confias en mi cierto? - le preguntó observandola a los ojos. Ella asintió y el se volteó sin soltar su muñeca y entraron sigilosamente al lugar donde se alojaba Hevlaska.

Al entrar descubrieron varios cuerpos en el suelo, congelados, todos congelados, el chiquillo estiró mas a la pequeña y le ordenó que se quedara cerca, ella le sujetó de la chaqueta cubriendo su rostro en su espalda, no deseaba ver semejante espectaculo.

Una muerte fría, despiadada, lenta, es lo que reflejaba el rostro de todos aquellos cadáveres de buscadores y exorcistas.

Ademas de cuerpos no había señales de vida ajena, nada. Solo un desierto helado de cadaveres.

La temperatura estaba subiendo, Lenalee dejó de temblar, su agarre se soltó y en su puño sintió que la pelinegra aflojaba los musculos. Se volteó para observarla, y su rostro estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, su piel estaba helada.

\- Lenalee? - llamó preocupado. La tomó del rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios morados y sus mejillas frias al tacto. - no.. Lenalee despierta! - la pequeña iba a caer al suelo pero Yu la sujetó en sus brazos. Recosto su cabeza en el frio pecho de la niña y descubrió que su corazon no latía. - No ella tambien. Demonios! - la dejó en el suelo y corrió hacia el centro del enorme lugar, en el ascensor había un sujeto de espaldas, su rostro se llenó de esperanzas. - oiga! - gritó y se acercó pero el sujeto no reaccionaba. - oi.. - al tocar al sujeto este se agrieto y desintegró como si de cristal se tratara, eso lo asustó, intentó encender la maquina y subir pero esta estaba muerta.

La temperatura era normal, las luces comenzaban a encenderse, observó el techo al bajar la mirada a su alrededor todo desapareció, no había cadaveres, ni los restos de "cristal" del sujeto que habia.. roto momentos atras. Nada, como si el evento nunca hubiese sucedido, se volteó para intentar encender la maquina pero esta tampoco se encontraba, observó abajo de sus pies, había un hoyo negro se alarmó, cuando se percató ya estaba cayendo, en una obscuridad infinita, intentó gritar pero su voz no salía, en su mente solo estaban las letras escritas en el espejo, pero esta vez en vez de vaho era sangre escurrida, en paredes, en puertas.. todas decian "REDRUM"

Seguía cayendo, la obscuridad era cada vez mas profunda, no podía gritar, no podía ver. Cerró los ojos sintió un vuelco en el corazon.

De un salto abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su recamara, estaba sudado era de mañana, su respiración estaba agitada, su pulso estaba a mil por hora.

\- Solo un sueño, una pesadilla.. tan real. - murmuró para sí mismo.

Su garganta estaba seca, se levanto de la cama y se tambaleó un poco, fue hacia el baño y al encender la luz observo el espejo y allí estaban las letras en rojo vivo, escurriendose: "REDRUM". Pestañeó y ya no estaban, volvio a apagar y encender las luces, no ocurrió de nuevo.

* * *

En el comedor todos estaban como si nada, claro, había sido solo un mal sueño que lo atormentó esa madrugada, pero su mente aun le jugaba, y las letras lo intrigaban, iba a ir junto a Tiedoll para preguntarle el significado.

Luego de desayunar buscó al viejo, preguntó por él, al parecer se encontraba en la oficina principal junto con el director.

Al llegar allí se encontro con el director charlando con Tiedoll, Marie, y una Lenalee temblando y sumida en lagrimas en los brazos de su hermano.

\- Kanda, hijo estas aqui. - llamó tranquilo el castaño de afro ante la mirada molesta del pequeño al escucharlo llamarlo "hijo"

\- Necesito saber el significado de unas letras que vi en un sueño. - musito serio el pequeño.

\- Puedes escribirlas? - preguntó el director. El asintío tomando el papel y lapiz que le ofreció.

Terminó de escribirlas y el rostro de los adultos cambió por completo, de una serena a una angustiada.

\- entonces esto es serio. - murmuro el director.

\- Cual es su significado? - Kanda necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Sabemos que aun no dominas el lenguaje, esta palabra fue escrita en un espejo? - pregunto el director y ante la reaccion de sorpresa del pequeño adivino que así fue. - la palabra "REDRUM" al inverso se lee "MURDER" que traducida del ingles significan "MASACRE". Al parecer estan todos aqui por el mismo sueño.

El rostro de Yu estaba por primera vez, con un deje de sorpresa. No tenía palabras.

Le habian pedido que explique lo sucedido en su "sueño". Al terminar el relato todos estaban asombrados. El relato era el mismo, que el de todos.

Le estaban comunicando. Que no era un simple sueño, que podria dejar pasar, sino que podría ser un aviso, de parte del conde milenario, de un futuro masacre y una nueva guerra una vez mas entre los Apostoles de Dios y El Conde Milenario con La Familia Noé.

* * *

 **He aqui el fic al fín. No me ha quedado perfecto, pero lo hice.**

 **Karmi Of The Desert.**


End file.
